Unconditional
by twilightmadfans
Summary: The old summary is at the begining of every chapter. Edward and Bella want the same thing, but what dramma gets in the way first, and are the couple strong enough to over come this one? or is it all over? Give it a go. EXB, OC Now complete
1. Chapter 1: All About Love

Unconditional.

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Authors note- Hello my loyal readers, this is a new story in which I am starting and I wont to have a go at. If you can already guess from the summary what its going to be about then basically, Bella wants to take her relationship with Edward to the next level. This is my first try at writing a "Love Story" in detail. So wish me luck and tell me what you think. Jodie x

Chapter One: All about Love

_Bella's point of view_

Love is a powerful thing isn't it? Every being that ever was created thinks they love everyone, and will defiantly always be able to love. Be it a mother or father, son or daughter, friends and animals there is love everywhere a person goes. Then there is a special type of love that no one can truly explain until they have experienced it.

Every teenager thinks there first proper boyfriend in high school is the love of there "life" and that there going to be with that person forever? You go in a phase of love and become besotted by this person. You have no care in the world and this person is the most important thing on the planet to you. You fall "head over heals in love". Both of you have hormones flying around your body, that feels so strange yet welcoming. But in reality when a person actually experiences this how long does the "fairy tale" actually last? A couple of months. A year?

In fact, we don't live a long happy life with them, run of and get married; we don't have kids and watch the grand kids grow up around us with this person.

We all look back and think we should have listened to our parents, because they hold the strongest love of all. That could never ever break a person into one, because this love binds two people together.

A love that is so strong and emotional, once you have felt it, you can never go back. It can happen over night or over a decade but that love is in everyone, and somewhere in the world and some point every being will find it. No matter whom you are or what you do. This is full of passion and romance, it is held between two people, be they male or female.

It is so spectacular in the way it works; it not only deepens your love but all your security with that person. It fills a whole in relationships, it fulfils ones desire and love, and it is pure ecstasy.

I new I had found that person, I knew we shared that love, I wanted to investigate further this new found space in my life, not because it was so irresistible and so new but also because it is so different and scary at the same time.

I wanted to grow that intense chemistry with the love of my life and develop that breath taking bond. A love that is Unconditional. And that person was my beautiful vampire Edward Cullen.

Well what did you guys think, I didn't know if it was that good, I have never written like this before. Tell me whether I should continue because with the right support I am really interested in continuing this story.

Thank you Jodie x


	2. Chapter 2: Where to start?

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Two: Where to Start?

_Bella's point of view _

Right, this was just another boring morning, in the rainy town of Forks. I had just rolled over and woken up. I was still in that post wake up faze. I sat up and first thing that enter my head was

_Where is Edward?_

Then came the head rush! I clamped my hand onto the front of my head. "Whoa" I grunted to myself, out load, before laying back down. It was a Saturday morning so I didn't have to worry about getting ready for school. My head fell to the side of it own accord and then I realised a note on my bedside table. I reached out with my arms grabbed the note, before reading it I rubbed my eyes. God I was such a baby. Why couldn't I get out of bed like a normal person?

Looking back to the note, _Bella _was inscribed on the front of the folded paper.

Inside was the elegant hand writing of a certain person. I would recognize it any where. I read the note taking in every word possible. (That was on the paper)

_My heart is broken, with the time I am away from my love._

_My eyes sting when this beautiful creature is not in front of me. _

_My legs force me to do what I am doing but my mind has a world of its own. _

_It is a physical force of my will power that keeps me away from you when necessary._

_Let me tell you, I love you more than life its self. And hate it when I have to leave you especially when you do not wake up in my stone arms and I feel your warm rose bud skin against my ice cubed body. Like fire and ice forever. We will always be combined my one true love, Isabella. _

_Don't forget to get your breakfast, I love you and will be back in the evening, I have had o go hunting with the whole of my family. Missing you even as I write this looking over your sleeping form. Your breaths quiet and your smile sweet as if you are dreaming. Love you forever_

_Edward xx_

Trust Edward to find an excuse to right an essay. For me to have to read, in the morning when I have only just woken up! But this is one of the many reasons of why I love him. Reading the note took me back to the dream I had spent last night dreaming about with a "sweet smile" on my face as Edward had put it.

I had dreamt about our first time, it was perfect and It is going to be perfect. Love was all that entwined us was love and that was how it was going to be forever, I lay in bed dreaming and didn't relsie someone had come in the front door. I looked at the clock it was already 6:55 pm.

To be continued…….

Sorry it is short. I will update soon. Please review.

Love you all

Jodie x

((( and get better soon Em))))))


	3. Chapter 3: Love conquers all

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Three: Love conquers all 

_Bella's point of view _

God was it really 6:55pm already, I can't believe that, how did it get so late so quickly. Just to check I was back in reality I hit myself in the head then looked over to my window, yep it was dark already, as it was winter. I have so got to get better at time keeping. I sunk back into bed and pulled the duvet up to my head.

"Bella?" I heard a sweet voice ask. Oh it was Edward I forgot that someone had come in the front door. Charlie had become more lenient and had even given Edward a house key, which I was shocked at but over the moon, at least he didn't have to sneak in through my window anymore.

"Yes Edward?" my voice rasped, due to the fact that hadn't even got out of bed or drank or eaten all day. Oh boy Edward was not going to be a happy bunny with me.

Edward knocked on my door.

"Bella is it alright to come in?" he was so polite all the time, but again this was one of the many attractions between us.

"Of course, you are my boyfriend after all". Edward then walked in and closed my door behind him. He walked over to my bed and placed himself down at the end. I sat myself up and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Bella why have you gone to bed so early it's unlike you?"

"Well I haven't actually got up yet, ive been in bed all day"

"Are you ill, have you eaten?" Edward asked worried

"No I am absolutely fine Edward, I just fell back to sleep and woke about 10 minutes ago, and no I haven't eaten?"

"Bella, do you know how bad that is for you" he gave me a stern look.

"I know I just lost my train of though and then ended up falling asleep, I was doing a lot of thinking you know"

"Oh and what were you thinking about dear Bella that caused you to sleep all day, it must be interesting?" he asked surprisingly

"Yes it was actually and it was about you"

"Really? Well what about me?" he asked now all of a sudden curious as hell.

"Oh nothing that you would want to worry about, it was just me and my big imagination"

"No tell me please Bella, I want to know, it is so frustrating sometimes not being able to read your mind!"

"Im glad it is, I would be horrified if you had access to all my most private thoughts"

"Well wound they be that private because they were all about Mike" he teased

"NO! They are more about you than anyone else"

"And what about me…" he urged me to continue.

"You know just about how much I love you and stuff….." I trailed of

"Oh I see" he said smirking.

"Shut up Edward, you know how much I love you, I can't help it if I yearn for you" I said throwing a pillow at him.

He grabbed me pulling me into his lap, and I grabbed either side of his face with my hands, then looking form his lips, oh how so much I wanted t feel them on my lips as well as every inch of my body, but I would have to wait I knew that!

"Isabella, I too love you more than words can describe, and never ever doubt that it is nothing to be ashamed of".

"I know" he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled out of his grip.

"Now Mr Cullen you can leave that till later, I want to go and get some food as I am starved" I said as serious as I could.

Edward just looked bemused.

"I best go and cook something" I started making my way to the door

"Why don't we just go and get a drive thru meal from some fast food place? You need the fresh air as well"

"Okay then let me throw some clothes on"

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my trackie bottoms, a small black vest and my black trainers. Edward went out the room while I just threw my clothes on. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my 'bedhead' hair, putting it up in a pony tail.

Edward was waiting in his Volvo, and we drove of to the nearest fast food place. 20 minutes later Edward had pulled up in a lay by and I had just scoffed down a fries and burger as well as a diet Pepsi.

"Can we go home now love?" I asked politely

"Yes, do you want to come back to mine or yours?"

"Erm mine, Charlie isn't back tonight, so I will have the house to myself, which I rarely do. "

"Okay beautiful" he started the car and before I new it was were back at my house, Edward was helping me out of the car and into the front room. We curled up on the sofa and put on Romeo and Juliet, one of our favourite films to watch together. It was so ironic yet a beautiful told story of star crossed lovers.

Just as the credit began rolling on screen Edward had sorted out some popcorn and grabbed my duvet from upstairs. I was no sat in his lap and we were sprawled out on the sofa with my duvet enclosing us both, like a bubble. Edward hands were clasped in mine and rested on my lower stomach under the duvet.

I looked up at him "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yes, if I am invited?"

"Always!" then I reached up and locked my lips with his. We fell in to an romantic embrace, while watching the rest of the film for most of the night until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**An okay guy, There is going to be a lot more romance than this I am just building it up. **

**I am getting a lot of story alerts, but where are the reviews I need to know what you think! Please review ! xx **

**Jodie **


	4. Chapter 4: Young Romance

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Four: Young Romance 

_Bella's point of view _

It had now been a week since me and Edward had spent a proper night in together. I mean I had been over to his, but his family was always around and then if we were over at mine, Edward and Charlie were always engrossed in the game. I just got on with my home work when this happened. I needed to keep my grades up as I was a straight A* student in most of my subjects, the only one I was dipping in was of course physical education, but that would be expected with a clutzy human being like me. I mean it wasn't my fault I hand no coordination in how to catch a ball or swing a bat, was it?

As it was nearing Friday now I was, and I was kind of tired from school, recently I had been putting a lot more effort into my assignments and course work, but I was really craving some proper alone time with Edward, even if it wasn't at home we could still go out to the cinema or something, I just wanted to away the family and let it just be me and Edward. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie and the Cullen's but when you practily live with them all and see them every second of every day then you would get a little frustrated. Honestly lately the only time I got to myself was when I was on the toilet, getting dressed or having a shower, it was getting ridiculous, and there was always someone with me when I was eating or doing my homework. I just wanted some me time and some time alone with Edward. To get some alone time I am going to go into town after school, tonight on my own, yes. Only because I really would get a lot of the things I needed to get done on my own, without Alice dragging me into every designer outlet and Edward distracting me with his pure beauty. The first hurdle was just persuading Edward to let me go, I loved him dearly but he was sometimes a tad too over protective. But then again he was just protecting the love of his life from what he though was danger, which was everything to him! Currently we were all at the lunch table; Emmet and Rosalie were err …. Making out… while Alice was talking to no one in particular, about the most recent Christian Lobouton heels or something she wanted but they cost £2,560.99 and Carlisle had said no. Edward was in deep conversation with Jasper about something I couldn't quite catch and then there was me. I was just nibbling at my lunch which I hadn't really touched, like the rest of the Cullen's, but they had reasonable excuses. I was shuffling just shuffling it around my plate. I was just daydreaming about nothing in particular and I was so glad Edward couldn't read my though, it was going to be hard to ask his permission but if he loved me he would let me go wouldn't he? God what did I sound like! I was asking my boyfriend permission, this was no way normal, get a hold on yourself Bella. I was just going to tell him straight out what I was doing and then take his reaction. Just as I planned his in my head Alice's head snapped up and gave me a look, obviously she had just seen what I had decided. Edward noticed this and looked from me to Alice.

"Alice why are you blocking me from your thoughts all of a sudden?" Edward asked anxiously, as he kept looking between Alice and me.

"No reason in particular" she chimed and I mouthed a thank you in her direction, she just nodded.

Before Edward could ask the bell rang for next lesson which was history. I had taken a little bit more interest in history lately and didn't want to miss anything that may be useful. I hoped up and cleared my tray, then went back to the table and slipped my hand into Edwards. This was the one lesson we didn't have together unfortunately.

As we started walking toward my history class, Edward asked "Aren't you hungry Bella, you didn't touch your lunch?" I just looked at him for a moment.

"I wasn't really hungry, I have had a bit of a stomach ache but im sure it'll pass" "Okay then, but if you need anything just ask" he stressed in a concerned voice as we neared my history class. "I will alright". We reached my classroom and we had a few minutes before second bell went. Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered "see you in an hour then, that is if I survive Lauren all lesson" he giggled.

"Okay see you." He pulled out of the hug and began to walk away.

"Edward?" I shouted after him. He spun round almost instantly and was back with me in seconds "Yes Bella?" he asked questionably. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he looked confused. "What?" he looked totally bewildered. I took my chance and wrapped my arms around his neck, then pressed my lips to his, making my tongue meet with his, then I pulled away before I got carried away still hugging him though with my arms aging around his lower waist. "That was what you had forgotten Mr Cullen, have a good Spanish lesson" he just stood there completely shocked and before going off to history I pinched his bum, which he did not expect at all.

Without seeing his reaction I was already in my history class sat down between mike and Jessica.

"You and Cullen loved up as ever" Jess sneered.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Jess? Because I do want actually learn something unlike you who just wants the latest gossip?" I said confidently. With that she shut up, and history passed quickly. I got up but Edward wasn't waiting for me like usual, Rosalie was instead. "Where is Edward?" I asked greeting her with a friendly hug. "Oh Bella it is so hilarious, Lauren, Alice and Edward have all got detention, I don't know what for yet but I want to find out and soon."

"What Edward, a detention?" I never thought I would hear of it. I was generally shocked. I made my way out to my truck and waved by to Rose and explained I was going to go home and Finnish some homework. At least now I had some more time to figure out what to say to Edward about town when he got here, this wound be interesting………

* * *

Well their you go you guys 4th chapter complete. And it longer than usual.

Review please. Next chapter will be Bella in town. What shops does she end up in? Hmmm.

Jodie x x


	5. Chapter 5: She calls to me

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Five: She calls to me 

_Edward point of view _

Ever since I first met Bella in that biology lesson, I was instantly drawn to her. Yes her blood sang to me, but I wanted her, my dead heart experienced something that it hadn't in 108 years, and I felt love for this human being, not just love but more powerful than anything. It was so strong it was surreal. The only love I had experienced was the love of my parents and siblings, the rest of the Cullen's. Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Since then I have been unable to stay away from Bella, she is my entire existence revolves around her. I think of her all the time and my one promise to her from now on is:

_To love her unconditionally forever and protect her from harms way for eternity, if anything ever happens to her I will be remorsly sorry and give my life if hers is harmed in any way and is effected by in which we cannot be together._

Bella is my savoir, I actually hurt when I am away from her it is stupid but if I cannot be in touching distance with her I hate it, I yearn for her constally and I know it can be pathetic sometimes but I can truly say I deeply love that girl and wound do anything she asked, without questioning it.

Recently me and Bella hadn't been spending much time alone together and it was doing my head in, every time I look at her I just want to hold her warm body in my arms and feel her blush on my granite skin. I want to peck her continuously and show my love, this song always reminds me of Bella and I.

**After The Fire **

(Chorus:)  
After the fire is over  
After the ashes cool  
After the smoke has blown away  
I will be here for you

After the stillness finds you  
After the winds of change  
All that is good and true between us  
This will remain the same

Slowly...slowly  
We turn the page of life  
Growing...knowing  
It comes at quite a price

(Repeat chorus)

After your time of wand'ring  
Along this lonely road  
There will be many voices calling  
Mine will say, "Welcome home"

Slowly...slowly  
We turn the page of life  
Growing...knowing  
It comes at quite a price

(Repeat chorus)

I will be here for you

I love this song and wanted to share my love with Bella and I knew we wound, sometime in the future, _ I know we will! _

So basically this is a filler chapter, just thought that you would like to hear Edward point of view. I will be doing it again later in the story for a certain event, and in more detail than this. Not expected for people to like it as it is just a filler.

Let me know though

_Thank you all my loyal Twihard readers _

Jodie x x x


	6. Chapter 6: Out and About

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Six: Out and About

_Bellas point of view _

After Rosalie had dropped me of at home decided to do some biology homework Mr Banner had given us today. It wasn't that hard and I got it done within half an hour. Looking over at the clock it was already nearly four O 'clock, and I really wanted to go to port angels tonight and it was a Friday so no one could complain. I knew it would be dark so, it I stuck to the inside retail shops then I wouldn't be wondering the streets late at night on my own.

I had decided I was going to leave Edward a note and explain he was taking to long; I was also going to get a taxi to save myself paying out for Friday night parking bills. Also they could drop me of and pick me straight back up.

First of all I went and ordered a cab.

"Hello, Swift Fox cabs, how may I help?"

"Hi my name is Bella, I live in forks, I was just wondering can I order a cab to be able to take me to Port Angeles retail shopping centre?"

"Sure can mam, is a 4.30pm one aright?, the cab will come to pick you up from your house"

"Sure my address is 2345 Wilmore Road, Forks."

"Well mam your cab will be there shortly"

"Thank you" and the line went dead.

Well at least that was sorted, all I needed to do now, was change and leave Edward a note, I hope Alice wound agree and go along with my plan as she wound be seeing my decision soon.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom I wouldn't have time to have a shower so I bushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. after I had done that I decided to go into my room and choose my clothes to go into town in. I walked over o my closet and pulled out a pair of tiny skinny jeans (really tight fitting) which I loved because they embrace my bum beautifully. After pulling them on I went for my long grey sequined vest and a three quarter arm length black blazer. I had a pair of black pumps which I pulled on to Finnish my out fit. I was know going to accessories it, I put on some silver chunky bracelets, along with a longs necklace and the blue earrings Edward had brought me.. I pulled my hair back into a sleek high ponytail so it was out of my face and then applied a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss.

Looking in my mirror I though wow, Alice's styling techniques really had worked on me, I usually didn't get this tarted up but seen as I was going into town and treating myself, why not?

Just as I grabbed a small black handbag, which has a Gucci silver encrusted buckle on it, Alice's choice of course. I heard the cab beeping already. God was it rea;;y that time, I grabbed my mobile as well as purse and shoved them into my bag and the legged it out side to the cab.

_40 minutes later …._

The cab had just dropped me of at the Port Angeles retail shopping centre. I had paid the driver and made my way inside. Just as I was about to start shopping I just remember that I hadn't left a note for Edward. Oh shit! I decided to text him as I was already here now.

_(Text message)_

_Hey, I have gone shopping, im fine love you lots _

_C u later x x Luvs Bella _

I was in a rush and didn't want to write an essay so I wrote quick and simple. I hurried of shopping, to get some bit and bobs I needed. About an hour and half later, I hadn't brought loads because I leave most of my shopping for Alice but I had brought a card for Angela as it was coming up to her birthday, I also picked up her present, I had picked out a lovely Best friends teddy and a book I knew she had wanted for ages. That was about it except, for a few revision text books; I needed for my school work I had picked up, and a new pair of trackie bottoms. I just loved living in them. This was about all I could cope with and just to buy that lot it had taken me about an hour. I saw a star bucks and decided to stop for a coffee. I ordered a latte and a toffee cake.

I was thinking while I was sitting drinking my coffee and realised I wanted to get Edward something really nice. I looked across from my seat and there was a jewellers. Perfect. In my head I worked out the rest of my budget and worked out I had about £250 pound left to spend on a present for him and I had al little extra for my cab home. I was actually surprised that Edward hadn't come and took me home yet maybe Alice was restraining him?

I finished up my coffee and made my way over to the jeweller which wasn't busy but looked great.

I started looking and was shortly disturbed when my phone bleeped with a new text message

_U got it Bella, I hav restrained him at home, gud choice of outfit and I am blocking him so gud luck wid the present. X x x_

Brill, so it wound be surprise after all.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with anything?" a pretty sales woman asked.

"Well yes, actually I was looking for something for my boyfriend to celebrate our anniversary, but honestly I have on idea what to by him" I sighed sheepishly.

"Well what about a ring, to show love. You can go for something simple or if you really wanted you can have something inscribed on it."

"That sounds perfect!" "How long does it take for the inscription?"

"Only about half and hour Miss"

"That is perfect then, can I have the silver band with the two diamonds on it"

"And what would you like the inscription to say, can you keep it down to four to seven words for me though, as it is a ring, there is limited writing we can put on it."

"Okay words, our love is forever, your Bella, that's what I want please"

"Okay miss, we will also add a slight surprise to it for you, and we will write it in Italian for you, as it is the capital of love isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Okay Miss that will be £186.50, with an extra charge for the inscription, of £67"

I paid and she told me it would be ready in about half an hour.

I decided to carry on shopping and I passed Victoria secrets. Wow, I said to myself. Discreetly looking in the window, I wouldn't have the courage to go in there now by myself, but I wound defiantly have to get Alice to come with me.

My phone beeped that second

_Yes yes yes! Oh I love you Bella C u soon! _

Trust Alice I thought to myself. I decided to go and look in a book store until I had to go and collect Edwards ring. I sat in a chair in the book store reading Romeo and Juliet. Yes ironically. But I loved that love story, everyone new it. Time passed quickly and as I was reaching, the middle of the book, it was time to go and pick up the ring.

I was waiting while they went to go and get it, to see if I was happy with it. The sales woman came back with a small box. She opened it and there sat a small silver ring with the two most beautiful diamonds on it I had ever seen. I picked it up examining it and the inscription looked beautiful:

_Our love is forever, your Bella _

It was perfect, I don't know how many times I had said that to myself but It was. She gift wrapped it and put in a little bag.

I put it into my handbag.

Then went and got a cab home. I was sat in the cab and decided to text Edward.

_So sorry, I am on my way back now, why didn't you text me back? Just wondering, doesn't matter why really. Love you Bella x _

It was then I realised it was 8.15pm. God where had all the time gone. But it wasn't that late. I did know that Edward would love his gift though.

_Love is forever, not a millisecond. _

Hey you guys

Well this is a lot longer isn't it! Took me ages. Hope you like it.

Review and let me know what you think please.

Jodie x x


	7. Chapter 7: Detention?

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Seven: Detention? 

_Edwards's point of view _

Bella had been quiet all lunch, we still held hands under the table, but I engaged in a conversation with Jasper on our humanities essay due in the following week. I didn't take much notice until Bella looked across to Alice and then Alice started blocking me from her thoughts. "Alice why are you blocking me from your thoughts all of a sudden?" I asked anxiously, as i kept looking between Alice and Bella.

"No reason in particular" she chimed and I caught Bella mouthing a thank you in her direction, she just nodded. Before i could ask anything the bell rang for next lesson which was Spanish. Bella beat me to it and hoped up to clear her tray, and then she came back to the table and slipped my hand into her own warm ones. This was the one lesson we didn't have together unfortunately.

As we started walking towards Bellas history class, I asked "Aren't you hungry Bella, you didn't touch your lunch?" She just started at me before making an excuse.

"I wasn't really hungry, I have had a bit of a stomach ache but im sure it'll pass" "Okay then, but if you need anything just ask" I stressed in a concerned voice as we neared her history class. "I will alright".

Bella and I had reached her classroom and we had a couple of minutes before the final bell rang. I pulled my little angel into a hug and held her for a moment inhaling her mouth watering scent, and showing her ho much I loved her. I put my moth near her ear and whispered "see you in an hour then that is if I survive Lauren all lesson". "Okay, see you" she replied. I started walking away but Bella called after me, I was back there within a second. "Yes Bella?" I asked questionably. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, I was a little confused what had I forgotten? Concerning Bella, I never ever forget anything for Bella usually. "What?" I asked totally bewildered it was then she wrapped her arms around my neck and took me by total surprise when she pushed her lips into mine and let our tongues collide I took her in my arms but didn't really respond, I was shocked. Just as I wanted her to continue she pulled away. But had lowered her hands to my waist and was cuddling me.

"That is what you had forgotten Mr Cullen, have a good Spanish lesson". While I stood there dumbstruck, she had given my bum I cheeky pinch and gone into her lesson. I did not expect that at all. I was now late for Spanish and I was never ever late, oh I was so going to have to get Bella back later.

I made my way to Spanish and the teacher asked me why I was late, I explained I had lost track of time and he gave me a warning. As he started the lecture I took my seat next to a student named tom at the back, who kept him self to him self. In front sat Alice and Lauren. Don't ask we didn't choose these seat, we were in a seating plan.

"Where have you been then Edward?" Lauren whispered

"None of your business"

"But you're never late, are you? Must have been a good reason?" she carried on whispering. "Very good reason in fact" Alice chimed in

"Shut up Alice" I nearly shouted really annoyed now.

"You three be quiet or go outside now" Mr Quirk shouted.

Lauren didn't take any notice and turned round to Alice and asked "Oh tell the gossip Alice, why was he later, what was he doing" she gabbled on like they were best pals.

"Well let's just put it as he was too busy….." "Don't you dare Alice!" I whispered angrily. "Making out with a certain Bella!" Lauren roared out into a jealous rage.

While Alice was trying to keep in her laughter.

"What do you mean, he loves me "she shouted. "He always looks at me in this lesson"

I banged my head on my desk. The whole class had turned around now and the teacher had come over to Lauren to try and calm her down, she was standing over me and shouting at me. I lost it, I stood up and as calmly as I could spelled it out to her.

"Lauren, what don't you get, I don't love you, and never have"

"What? I thought you were going to marry me, you said

"What when did I say that, you're crazy"

She had started blubbering now, "And now I find out you are cheating with Bella on me" she sobbed

_What does she mean Edward? Alice thought_

_I shook my head _

"What, I wound never cheat on Bella, I am not like that?" I was totally confused, even Alice had stopped laughing

"You said we were having kids..." "Whoa hold up Lauren, Edward is going out with Bella, the whole school knows it, so yeah just come back to reality in your own time" Alice shouted at her.

"You three are in detention for an hour after school now; you have interpreted my class for the last time you know, now all of you outside". Mr Quirk shouted, he was about to explode.

We all walked out side and stood there silently. I couldn't believe this; I had to miss out an hour of being without Bella because of that crazy girl staring at me. She had collapsed to the ground in sobs, me and Alice walked away from her a little. What world was she in?

We just looked at each other. The bell went for the end of school and the teacher had come and gotten us. All of you sit in there and be silent. You will be staying till 4pm.

Oh my god.

_1 hour later _

I rushed out of the detention to get to Bella. "Edward lets go home" Alice called out.

"Bella is there with Rose" she continued.

"Okay then." We got home but no Bella. Also Alice was still blocking her thoughts from me. "Where is Bella" I asked calmly

"She will be back soon, she asked me to do this, don't worry she is perfectly safe, just go and wait in your room for her Edward."

I did as she said but was still angry. I didn't know where my angel was and didn't know what trouble she could get herself into. Even though Alice had said she would be perfectly safe.

About 40 mins later I got a text

_Hey, I have gone shopping, im fine love you lots _

_C u later x x Luvs Bella _

Where had she gone shopping, and with who, where had my angel gone? God this was so frustrating.

Well there is the chapter number 7. Guys

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8:Surprise, i didnt want

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Eight: A surprise, that I didn't want 

_Bellas point of view _

I had sent Edward a text a couple of hours ago so he couldn't exactly tell me of, but then again this was me trying to be independent of him and the rest of his family. No offense but this always happened, if I wanted to go any where he would make sure I was with someone at all times. Im 18 years old for god sake and sometimes I think he forgot that. But any way enough thinking on that subject, I was nearing my house now as we had just past the sign for Forks. Little less than five minutes later i was paying the cab driver and making my way up the drive, I could tell Charlie was home or Edward had let himself in because the front room light was on,. Letting myself in I called "Anybody home?" there was no answer. "Hello, talking to aliens here??" I tried again. It was evident no one else was in the house except me, all on my own. Great.

I put my bags down in the hall and there was a note on the fridge,

_Hey Bells _

_Sorry got a night shift at the station, won't be back till morning, hope you had a nice time shopping and I left some pizza in the oven for you. You know me can't cook, so get a take out! _

_Love you Dad x_

_P.s: I left the light on so you didn't panic. _

Lovely dad was out all night. I might as well get some food and invite Edward round, as it was Friday. Charlie wouldn't have a go at me staying up late. To be honest I wasn't even that tired. I decided against the pizza and chucked it out. Instead I opted on some pasta and cheese that would do it for me, so I worked on making it.

The food was actually alright. Tasted better than it looked but it was always the same with my food. I cleared away my stuff and made myself a hot chocolate.

Snuggling up on the sofa I was watching some late night chick flick, which made me look at my watch. Okay then it was already nearing ten., god time goes so fast when you're having fun. "Really sarcastic Bella" I said out load to myself. Better text Edward, he will properly be worried out of his mind bless him. But it was fun, for me. Come on when do I get to do this sort of thing. Without someone bursting through the door on me or spying on me at all times? Huh?

I reached into my pocket for my phone. I was surprised that I hadn't got one hundred odd calls from Edward. Which was good in away at least he trusted me.

_Hey Edward, do u wanna come over 4 a bit? Charlie Is working 2nite so it wound just be you and me, if not don't worry I will just get of to bed. Missing you like crazy, Ly lots Bella x x_

It was true I was actually craving to see him, I hadn't seen him since lunch, earlier that day. I wanted to hug and feel his lips on mine. I also wanted to give him his present. Interrupting my thoughts my phone bleeped.

_I will be right over, 2 minutes max. Love you too Edward._

I knew there was no point in getting up to answer the door, because Edward would just let him self in himself. I was still in my clothes from earlier and Edward hadn't seen me dressed up like this in ages. Wonder what he will think?

I made myself comfortable on the sofa again, with my hot chocolate still in hand. Just as I was taking a sip, Edward walked in, with a worried expression on his face.

He just stood in the door way. "Hey Edward, are you okay, you look worried?" I asked.

"The question is, are you okay Bella?" he said seriously.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be" I let it come out as fact while, laughing a bit

"Bella where have you been?" he asked walking over to me.

I sat up properly now, taking the conversation seriously. "I went into town" I continued "you know this, I sent you a text"

"Why would you be so stupid and do something like that?" he said trying to control himself. "What? What are you saying Edward?"

"I am asking you, why you were stupid enough to go into town, on your own at this time of night, without anybody?" he was standing over me now and I didn't like it.

"I am not a child Edward, I don't need baby sitting 24 seven." I breathed out into his face harshly.

"But anything could of happened, you should of told me where you were, never do that again Bella do you hear me" he was talking to me as if I was a child now, because he was stood over me and I was still sitting down, I stood up quickly so I was face to face with him now.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me what to do, never ever do that Edward, I don't like it, I am not a little toy of yours, nothing happed! I went shopping, that was it!" I continued furious "I got a taxi there and back, and I am here now"

"Bella, you went into town on your own dressed like that, anything could have happened to you, and don't you see how idiotic you were?"

"What is your problem seriously?" I was getting angry now and it wasn't like me.

"Bella, I just want to keep you safe, you're my life, and you know that!"

"You are not my dad, you're my boyfriend Edward, you have to come to the fact that sometimes I am going to go out, without you, or your family. I love you but I am 18 I am not a freakin child" I shouted

"You should have called me!"

"Why Edward? Tell me that, why?" I shouted again.

"Because I like to know where my girlfriend is and who she is meeting!" he shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD?"

"Who did you go to meet; I just want to know that nothing happened to you"

"Edward what do you want me to do, spell it out to you? I was on my own"

"Doing what" he was equally as angry as me now

"Shopping, you know that, why are we arguing for god sake?"

"Shopping for what and we are not arguing, I am simply asking love"

"This isn't arguing, what do you call it then?"

"A conversation at the moment Isabella, now answer my question"

He never called me Isabella. This was going to get out of hand and he was getting even angerier with me. We were just yelling in each others faces. I walked over to the window.

There was a short silence.

"Where are you going Bella?" he asked calmer.

"You know what it doesn't matter, just go Edward I am not doing this"

"What?, we need to sort this out Bella!" he put his hand on my shoulder. I was absolutely fuming. As he did I turned round and threw my empty hot chocolate cup that was still in my hand at the wall. Edward jumped at this. What had gotten into me?

"Didn't you hear me, get out I can't do this Edward" I yelled again

"Why? What have I done Bella?"

"LEAVE NOW!"

"No we need to sort this out" he repeated.

"There is nothing to sort" Edward came over to me and tried to pull me into his arms which he did successfully. I was now crying, and began punching his chest with my fists, with all my strength, knowing my hands would proberly bruise.

"LET GO OF ME NOW" I SCREAMED. He did it instantly.

"Bella please calm down" his face was full of concern and his face was sincere.

"I don't want you here, so go now, I am not going to say it again." I whispered as my throat hurt form all the shouting. It was as if I wasn't really saying it.

Edward left room, looking at me with a deep sadness in his eyes. He looked at me one last time before leaving almost pleading with me. I didn't even look at him. I just waited till I had heard him leave and made sure his car was out of the drive before sinking down on my knees in sobs. Edward and I had never argued before let alone like that. It was all because of my stupidity but also his over protective nature.

I loved him with every fibre in my body, and whished none of this had happened. I regretted everything I said to him now. He was only trying to care for me. I was so sorry and now felt really guilty. I pulled my self up to my room and sunk onto my bed. I had told him to leave me, why did I do I that? I knew the pain it wound cause him, I have been through it.

And now truthfully, I didn't know where our future lied, or even if we had a future together. Just this thought brought that powerful pain to my chest.

Okay what do you think?

Is there a future? A cliffy I know I m so MEAN! HAHA!

Love you guys Jodie x x


	9. Chapter 9: Regrets

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Nine: Regrets 

_Bellas point of view _

"Bella? Bella? Wake up darling, its 12 pm" I heard a faint voice mummer.

"Dad?" I asked wearily

"Come on honey, let's get you up, its 12 pm" he repeated.

I opened my eyes to the blinding light; it took me a minute to wake up. I pushed my self up and felt very light headed for a moment. I looked to Charlie and he was sitting on the side of my bed, I question this for a minute and then last nights events came flooding back to me. I groaned and fell back down onto my pillows.

"Bella why is there a broken cup on the floor downstairs"

"Erm, Edward and I kind of had an argument dad, but it is alright"

"What was it about?" he asked concerned

"Oh nothing much, it was about me going into town that late with no one"

"Bella, it will blow over, Edward is just protective of you, and even I know that!"

"Yeah, I think I am going to leave it the weekend before I call him or anything, just give us both some breathing space" I said rather calmly

"That is good Bella, but honestly I am kind of glad you have both had a tiff, because having a 'perfect' relationship is not healthy, all couples need to have arguments for a healthy relationship"

"Thank you Dad, I just miss him"

"Come here sweet heart"

Charlie held me in his arms and I clung to him. It was nice to have this moment because me and Charlie never really expressed our feelings for each other like this. I don't know how long we sat there but it was something I needed.

"Bella, you get your self up and dressed, im going to go and get some more sleep" he said walking of to the door. "Dad?" I asked after him, "Yes, Bells"

"I love you"

"Love you too kiddo" he smiled at me.

I really did miss Edward but I needed to clear my head and so did he. Well what was I going to do with my weekend now? I could ring Angela and see if she was doing anything. I got up and decided to go for a long hot shower. Once I was dressed in leggings and a dress top, I decided to ring her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela, its Bella Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, Bella, are you?

"Yes, thanks"

"Bella I was actually going to text you later to see if you are doing anything tonight?

"Well im not actually busy, why what's on the agenda?"

"Well for an early birthday present, Ben is taking me and some of my friends to that new club in Seattle, which opened last week. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah why not, it will be a blast" I gleamed overly confident

"You can bring Edward if you want" she said seriously

"Nah lets just make a girl's night of it, who else is going?"

"Well my cousin's Zoe, Leah and Vicky are going and that is about it"

"I have met Leah and Vicky, there nice girls, like you, but ive never met Zoë."

"Ohh it will be so much fun Bella"

"I know"

"Okay I will pick you up around 6 so we can get there for about 8"

"Sounds good, in a bit darling"

"Bye" and with that the line went dead.

I spent the rest of the day finishing of some course work, for school and thinking about Edward a lot, and then I went on to sorting out an outfit. I decided to opt for my wet leggings and a figure hugging top, which gave me an impressive cleavage.

I was just applying some lip-gloss when my phone began ringing.

Alice.

I ignored the phone and carried on getting ready, I was going to make sure I had some fun tonight with my friends, no involvement from any vampires. I was going to do something normal for once. This is something most humans my age did every weekends so why not give it a go?

Edward would have to wait; I couldn't spend the rest of the weekend cooped up worrying over what had happened. This night was going to be a "stress free" one with just me and the girls. I had never been clubbing before but was looking forward to the experience. Edward was my life but he would never do something he could never do with me or his family. This was one of those "human" things I was going to have to seek out alone. Before going I wanted to text Edward at least, after all he was my boyfriend.

_Hi Edward, I am fine. I think we both need our breathing space. I will see you on Monday at school. Sorry x _

I had the urge then to call him and demand that he get his butt round my house that instance, and for me to beg for forgiveness, while kissing him non stop. But this was something that needed to be done. Like Charlie had said it was unhealthy to always be perfect?

Hey Guys……

Well you know the routine. Review!

Love you all Jodie x x x


	10. Chapter 10: The Eqivilent to Hell

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Ten: The Equivalent to hell 

_Edwards's point of view _

I had to walk out of the room where my love was at breaking point. She was on the verge of a break down and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I hadn't meant to loose control of my anger and shout at her like that, but I let my mind take over my feelings. I wasn't thinking when I was demanding all the answers from her. I wanted to hold my angel in my arms but she had yelled at me countless times to leave her and get out. I couldn't believe it at first, so I went against her pleas and tried to comfort her, but she threw it back in my face and begged me to get off her.

She couldn't even stand being touched by me and that is what hurt the most. My heart was already breaking; it was like history was repeating its self but vice versa. I had a strange feeling of déjà vu.

I slowly made my way home, only her own words stopping me from running back to her arms. I reached the drive way and Alice was already waiting for me.

"Edward?" her little voice chimed. I walked past into the house and on to the couch in the living room. Ignoring everyone I placed my head in my hands and dry sobbed.

Obvisluly this had not gone unnoticed by my family.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Edward?" my worried mother asked.

I stayed perfectly still while my body was still shaken by my sobs. Carlisle and mow walked in with the rest of my family. I felt my father presence next to me and new he had taken a seat with me. They were whispering amongst there selves, which was nothing I wanted to hear so I blocked it out, only thing about my Bella.

"He feels so much pain, and is in so much despair, almost guilty" Jasper blurted out to my family and I rose my head, to be met by my mothers hurting eyes. She was so worried for her eldest son. That much was evident. Carlisle was growing evermore anxious and badly wanted to know what was wrong. He hated seeing nay of his family in pain. "Edward, please can you tell us what is wrong?"

My eyes paced around the now full living room. Rose and Emmet were sat together patiently waiting alongside Alice and Jasper, to see what had upset their brother so greatly. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, had placed themselves either side of me and were now waiting for me to speak.

"I can't" I mumbled out before dry sobbing once more, but I continued "I am such a monster; I deserve to be dammed to hell"

"EDWARD" My mother screeched.

"Don't ever talk like that Edward; to many people love you, for us to ever loose you!"

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and calmly continued.

"Please son, what has happened?"

I just shook my head. Jasper look as pained as ever and everyone was becoming more and more worried.

_Edward I saw it_

Alice thought suddenly. I looked up at her and saw pain in her eyes.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked knowing she would hate me. All of my family were now edgier with this new found information.

_All I saw was Bella screaming at you to leave, when you tried to comfort her, she screamed for you get of her, then you left _

"Didn't you see anything before that?" I asked politely.

"No" she replied simply.

"Ahem?" Carlisle grunted. "Not meaning to be rude but could we steer away from the private conversations, Alice and Edward and can you share this with the family."

I ignored my father no wanting him to be disappointed in me.

"Edward, why are you scared that we will be disappointed in you?" Jasper asked confused by my sudden mix of emotions.

I just started at him. Not wanting to reveal what had happened.

_Can I? I will only tell them what I saw in the vision, it will be up to you for the rest.,_

I simply nodded, knowing that my family were going to be mad at me for me doing such a "crime"

"I had a vision of Edward and Bella, and some how I don't think it is the whole story, as I only got a bit of it."

"Please continue Alice" asked my mother.

"Bella was hysterical, and was screaming at Edward. Edward had tried to comfort her, but as he did she had screeched at him to let go of her and leave her alone." Alice whispered to the family.

There was a long silence.

The atmosphere in the room was filled with tension and everyone had questioning looks on there faces.

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

"Yes" I was barely audible.

"Can you tell us what happened for it to lead to this situation?" Emmet asked which I was surprised by because he and Rosalie had been unusually quiet.

After a short pause I continued, I wouldn't go into detail but they needed to know.

"Bella had text me to come over, as she had been in town and I happily made my way over as fast as I could. I hadn't seen her since lunch and wanted to see if she was alright. When I got there Bella was fine but I suddenly felt angry as she had gone into town at that time of night on her own. She was safe but I couldn't help but feel powerless and let my anger get the better of me, we ended up having a blazing row, in which ended with her wanting me to leave and her exact words were 'I cant do this, leave now'" I was now guilt racked, and my family new what a monster I truly was.

Every one was quiet for a long while, just comforting me, but all I wanted. No! All I needed was Bella in my arms for me to ever feel whole again.

I made my way up to my room and sank down onto my bed. All the pain came out then and I screamed in frustration into my pillow.

My family potted round the house as I heard then doing there own business. I was secluded in my own mind, where pain was anguishing; it was playing my dead heart and I didn't want it to stop. That was because I deserved all the pain in the world that was thrown at me. Moring came quickly and I t dawned on me that Bella would be waking up in a couple of hours. I heard Carlisle leave for work and Emmet and Rosalie had gone hunting I think. But the only thing on my mind was Bella. What would she be thinking? Was she regretting yesterday? Was she thinking about me?

There were so many questions that were whizzing threw my brain right now it would give any human a head ache for eternity. I was spiralling in my own self pity when I hadn't even tried to contact the person I supposedly loved.

Of course I loved her, with all my being I did. I was aching for her. My phone disrupted my thoughts as it beeped.

I grabbed my phone in hope that it was Bella. And it was. She had sent me a text, my face sprung into a smile and I excitedly opened the text message for it to reveal what it said, I was like a little boy opening the Christmas presents from Santa.

_Hi Edward, I am fine. I think we both need our breathing space. I will see you on Monday at school. Sorry x_

She wanted some time out? That was understandable and she had said sorry, that was the confusing part as she had nothing in this world to be sorry for. I would respect my loves whispers and this gave me some hope but it was only Saturday evening, I had around 42 hours before I was aloud to see my Bella again. This was going to be torture, but I had to accept it, the last thing in which I wanted to do was to push her away even more. All I had to do now is wait.

Ok guys, I thought you would want a bit from Edwards pov. Did you like it?

REVIEW! Pretty please

Love you always

Jodie x x x x


	11. Chapter 11: The Club

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Eleven: The Club

_Bella's point of view ( very OC) out of character _

I was glad I had sent Edward the text; at least it put my mind at a little more ease.

I was wondering what Edward would be doing now? Was he sorry for yesterday? God I hated this so much but it had to be done. I loved Edward and nothing would ever change that even if he committed a thousand murders, I would be angry and proberly want to kill him myself, meteorically speaking as I cant kill him, but it aas on e thing that proved that and that was my love for that creature, I could never truly be mad at him for long, no matter the circumstances.

Bringing me back down to earth I heard a car beep outside, it was time to go and party! I gave myself the once over in the mirror. I then realised just didn't look ordinary Bella. All I had on was my wet leggings, my black pumps and a leopard print top, that was very tightly fitting especially around my breasts. My make up wasn't heavy I just had some mascara and lip-gloss on. My hair, I let fall in its natural curls. This wasn't me but I was trying something new. I grabbed a clutch purse and put my phone, house keys and some money in it. Just on time, as if she could mind read, Angela beeped her horn again.

"Dad I will see you in a bit, don't wait up I am just going out for a bit with Angela and the girls"

"Okay bells, have fun and don't stay out to late"

Thank god Charlie hadn't seen my outfit because there was no way in living hell that he would let me go out like this, alive or without a personal police escort, aka himself.

"Hey" I whispered shyly.

"Hey Babe, were ready to party, are you?" Vicky asked

"Hell yeah, let's get this show on the road" and with that I climbed into the car and it sped of into the night.

2 hours later.

We finally arrived at the club a little later than expected due to the traffic getting over here. As we filed out of the car, Angela being prepared as she was had got the parking ticket. I looked at the club and the people going and was very apprehensive now I was here. Angela, Vicky and Zoë went ahead. Leah saw my apprehension and grabbed my hand while giving me an encouraging look.

We walked into the club and it was absolutely buzzing. Angela waved at us and we made our way over to the secluded 'private' table she had booked for us. I took a seat while the other girls did as well.

"Right what are you all having to drink, the first round is one me"

"Oh just get a line of shots to begin with Bells"

"Okay" I sauntered my way over to the bar with Leah at my side.

"Leah can you order please, I will just pay."

"Okay Bells but you really are going to have to be more confident" she laughed.

"5 shots please" Leah confidently asked the bar man.

I paid and we made our back to our table.

"1….2…..3" we all downed the shots and I got bad head rush but it was such a buzz. I had never really drunk and here I was in a club knowing I was going to get 'pissed'.

As the night went on the girls each took a turn in buying more drinks. I was begun to become a little giggly and bubbly. I was enjoying myself and was having a wail of a time. Vicky and Zoe decided to drag Angela of to the dance floor, while me and Leah stayed put. Leah and I had been chatting all night and I was telling her about Edward, while she responded in confiscation about her boyfriend Luke. It was really easy to talk to her and I was becoming more and more drawn to her.

"Lets go to the bar" I pulled Leah up and made my way over for god knows what times. It must have been at least the fourth.

"Are you ready for some fun" I was getting more and more confident

"Hell yeah babe."

"10 shots please"

"Whoa, look who is getting in the party mood now" Leah joked.

"Right first one to finish all five shots is the winner; the loser has to by the next two rounds"

"Deal" Leah agreed.

And then I started, 1 then 2 then 3 then 4 then 5. I was finished while Leah was on her 4th.

I had won. I was felling really buzzy now and got up.

"Lets dance" I shouted at Leah, she followed happily and the we started moving to the beat.

Cheryl Coles _fight for this love remix _came on and I was really in the mood now. I began bouncing up and down swinging my hips in beat with the music. Leah was going for it. She got up against me and began gridding against me, I was in hysterics.

The heat was getting hotter; it was such a good feeling.

Numerous songs came and went, I had still had bursts of energy. Angela had pulled us back to the table now. Leah and I had drank more and more shots as I loved it.

"Bells, were going to start making a move, the clubs closes in 45 minutes"

"What go home? " I slurred

"Yeah we are all pretty drunk, I kept my intake to an amount to where I can drive us back safely though"

"Aww no fun" I banted

"Bella its nearing 5am we have got to go." Angela protested.

"Well you three can go and Bella and I will go on to another 24 hr club" Leah butted in

"Yeah yeah yah" I squealed.

That was sorted and me and Leah went on. We went to angels a bit further out of town, while staggering into the club the motions started again. We bought more drinks and carried on our erotic dancing.

God knows how long we had been at the club but it seemed like forever I needed a break and went to the ladies. Leah had quite happily suited herself in sitting with at the bar flirting with the bar tender.

My vision was blurry but I could still stand. I looked at myself In the mirror and my make up had smudged everywhere. I was sweaty and looked clammy.

Right, I needed to sort myself out. I splashed water over my face to wipe of my old make up. I looked fresher, and began applying more mascara, this time though I went mental with it, going from sophisticated looking clubber to a sexy fox kitten with full on smoky black eyes, I applied some lippy and some foundation I was done.

My leggings were fine but my top needed sorting. I pulled at it and adjusted it so I had more cleavage and and it was tighter. I was completely of my head only just aware of what I was doing. I pulled my phone out of my bag and had a message but didn't check it; I could only just read the time. 8.45 pm Omg. It was Sunday night and I had been a 24 hour bender. Fuck!

I went out to the club and desperately looked round for Leah, she was a the bar with some fresh faced clubbers. I trudged my way over to her and tied to gt her away from to of the fittest guys I had ever seen, except for Edward of course.

"Leah we need to go babe"

"What we only just got into the swing of things, come on babe 1 more hour max?"

"Leah we have been here for around 24 hours and we both have school tomorrow."

"Whoa 24hrs, you like to party hard" one of the guys answered.

"Well yeah, I do but my dad is going to hit the roof"

"Stay for a bit wont you?" this dark haired stranger asked me. I looked into his eyes and they were a deep green, his skin was fairly tanned and very beautiful. He was clearly a man who groomed to full extent. I wondered. What was I doing? I clearly loved Edward but who said I couldn't have a little fun.

"Bella, stay with Andre wont you?, he is very lonely and me and Brett want to get to know each other better any way" she winked at me.

"Okay Leah but 1 hour max." while the drink was now sinking into me and I was getting the side effects, I was surprised I was still conscious. I walked over to a secluded part of the bar with this handsome stranger.

"So Bella, a bit of a party girl then?"

"Well actually it sounds crazy but this weekend was my first ever time clubbing" I laughed at the irony.

"Cool, I love hard core party animals anyway love" he winked at me.

We carried on the flirting and chatting for a good hour and I hadn't realised the time had slipped. André the mysterious stranger was a good lad and was into cars a lot.

"I better get going"

"Well if you insist but let me drive you home, Leah went with that lad and I couldn't have you going home on your own at this time of night"

"No honestly I live in Forks, you don't wanna drive that far"

"Who said anything about driving, I will get a taxi with you Bella"

"Okay if you insist" I smiled.

I turned to grab my purse. When a hand grabbed mine.

"Bella, can I ask one thing?"

"Yeah go a head" I was becoming more sleep deprived now

"Have one last dance with me"

There was a pause and I then grabbed his arm and went to the dance floor. We moved to the beat, as our hips swayed with each other, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and swirling to the beats. My hands pushed themselves through his hair and knotted as you do. I leaned my forehead against his and his lips brushed against my neck. As slower track came on over the booming stereo, my arms remained where they were and Andres had found my bum, he was holding it steadily and spun me wound lifting me into the air. I looked into his eyes and realised what I was doing.

I was cheating on my boyfriend, Oh my god, what had I been doing.

I unattached myself and began to feel a little dizzy. "Andre I am so sorry I shouldn't be doing this, I have a boyfriend!" I stated, trying not to panic, but how could I not, I had cheated on Edward. I hadn't even been that sought of intimate with Edward and I was letting another guy grope my bum. Andre grabbed me and pulled me toward a table and into his lap. "Bella don't worry about it, I have got one to" he laughed.

"What your gay?" I was generally shocked but that would explain everything.

About his grooming, being able to talk to. Ect.

"I feel dizzy, I need to sleep." I was slurring my words now, as double vision entered my mind. The last thing I remembered was André saying "Lets get you home to that love struck boyfriend of yours then".

Okay that was a really long chapter for this story!

I wanted to go into detail in the club as it was one of Bellas first experiences.

So what do you think? Leave it in a review

Jodie x x x


	12. Chapter 12: Facing the World

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Twelve: Facing the World 

_Bella's point of view _

Beep Beep

I heard a distant noise that was very loud and annoying, even though it was distant it seemed like it was right in my head. I managed to groan loudly before grabbing my alarm and slamming it against the bedside table. My head slumped back down to my pillow and the light was blinding. I t took around 5 minutes or so for my senses to come back to me and for my eyes to open fully. God I felt like I had been through 10 rounds with a world champ wrestler. I looked at the time. 6.00am.

It took a moment and the weekend's events came back to me. Oh shit, I thought to myself. I could barley remember anything. But if I was back home out of the club and in my bed that meant it was Monday morning. A school morning, the morning I was meant to 'reunited' with my love. And I and been on a 24 hour bender, Omg he would go mad, that is if Charlie didn't get to me first.

I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I had to find my feet for a minute as I was still a little stumbly. Once I had regained my balance I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_My hair was all over the place, my make up had smudged every where, my eyes looked like dead pandas and as for my clothes I didn't want to know. My top had come half of, god knows _how but I needed to clean up I was due at school in 2 hours.

The worst thing as well was I reeked of alcohol. I climbed straight into the shower, the make up was washed of my body and down the drain, I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry flavour shampoo and then used my coconut body wash to work on cleaning all the make up, stale sweat and alcohol stench of me. I decided to shave as well.

As I got out the shower I looked a lot better, my skin looked cleaner than it did 10 minutes ago. I went back to my room to grab some clothes. I went for some white skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Again I grabbed my black pumps to contemplate the out fit. I added a long necklace and some bangles and I was done. My hair was another matter; I grabbed the brush and pulled it through my now dry hair. I threw it up into a messy bun, as I really couldn't be asked to do anything fancy with it. I also strongly went against putting any make up on my skin. It needed to breathe. I made my way down stairs not wanting to face my dad but I new I had to.

I walked straight into the kitchen and went to the medicine cupboard; I grabbed some paracetomal and shoved three down my throat while chugging down some water.

I rested my head in my hands, and that's when Charlie walked. Get ready for world war three I mentally prepared myself.

"Bella?" my father asked concerned.

"Hi Dad" I tried being cheerful but I just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Bella, where have you been over the weekend" my father got straight to the point.

"I told you I went out with Angela for a few early birthday drinks, but things got a little out of hand, and I guess time slipped"

Charlie sighed and there was a short pause. "Bella, did you stay over at Angeles seen as you didn't come home on Saturday night?" Charlie asked in a _monotone_ so I new he was testing me.

The last thing I wanted to happen is to lie to my dad and the for him to find out the truth, I bet Angela was in a lot of trouble as well so I was going to have to just tell him the whole truth, starting at the beginning. "Well… we were only going out for a few birthday drinks, Angela and I met up with her cousins, Zoe, Vicky and Leah. At first the girls were all hitting the dance floor while Leah and I stayed back sitting and chatting, but as the drink flowed we were just partying, it came to the time where Angela wanted to leave, so the three girls went, me and Leah stayed on a bit then I cam e home" I tried to cut out the 24 hour bender bit from Charlie, because he would surly hit the roof. "So you went clubbing?" Charlie said again.

"Yeah dad it was just for Angeles birthday"

"And what time did the others leave Bella?" he demanded

"Err, around 6 am on Sunday morning" I whispered instantly regretting it.

"Bella!" he gasped

"Dad look I know it was irresponsible and I really regret it now, I stayed on a lot longer than I thought I had, Leah went of and I decided to come home, I am never going clubbing again if it suits me." I was babbling but half of this was true I never wanted to see another club anytime soon.

"Bella you look awful, do you want to have the day of school?" my dad was actually being a lot more sympathetic than I thought. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Well you look like you have been hit by a train several times and pulled through a field of stingers if that's what you want to know"

"No it is alright dad, it's called a hangover I believe, and anyway I need to face Edward"

"Okay Bells, good luck" he smiled.

I grabbed my school bag made my way out to the truck, then realised I was in no state to drive. "Bells do you want a lift so you aren't late?" my father asked.

"Sure" I responded bleakly. Even though it was only 8 o clock I would be at school before any of the Cullen's so that was good.

Charlie dropped me of and I walked into the parking lot, hardly anyone was there and it was to cold and wet to wait out side for anyone, so I decided to catch up on some revision for maths test I new I had today, I sat in the canteen. I got my head stuck into my book and before I new it, the bell went signalling for first lesson. God time at the moment was going so bloody quickly for me. I guess I would just have to see Edward at break as my first two lessons I didn't have with him but second I did sit with Alice in English. Then it occurred to me she would have seen the whole thing. Oh boy I was in for it. I made it threw first lesson and English came just around the corner. I walked into the class room and took my seat, just seconds later was joined by Alice.

"Hey Bella" Alice chimed

"Hiya Ali, you alight?"

"Of course but what has happened to you, you're looking terrible bells"

"Oh Erm, I thought you would have seen it?" I asked confused

"Well getting to that all I kept seeing was you with a random girl, you were dancing and then you were in a car with a man. Mind explaining please it was a little confusing"

"Well, so you didn't tell Edward about the clubbing?"

"Clubbing? And no Edward doesn't know" she continued "Anyway you went clubbing, when and where?" she demanded like a mitre sized mother.

"I went with Angela and her cousins on Saturday night, for birthday drinks"

"Well who was the man then?"

"Erm someone I met, he brought me home from Seattle"

"YOU WERE IN SEATTLE AND YOU LET A STRANGER BRING YOU HOME!" She screeched like a mother, I covered my ears as it hurt a lot.

"Alice Cullen outside now!" our teacher shouted with a nasty snarl in her voice

"WHY DON'T YOU, Bella you ….." Alice was cut of by the teacher.

"Mrs Cullen you will follow me to the principles office, no don't, you are going home for your appalling behaviour, I will also be ringing your parents. Now move."

I sank back in my seat as Alice exited while shooting me death glares. I was now scarred for my life. The rest of English went on as normal and I was not looking forward to break.

I skipped break and went out to my truck, just sitting until break was over, I was still really tired and decided to go for a drive and skip next lesson altogether, as I pulled out of the parking lot, I noticed an all to familiar Volvo parked in its usual place, so no doubt Edward had heard mine and Alice's "exchange" of words earlier. Without a second glance I drove out onto the highway and was driving round, with no reason what so ever, just deep in thought about the weekend's events and how I had gotten in my bed ect.

Despite my little driving session I turned around and headed back to school, I didn't need to miss anymore work due to my stupid actions over the weekend. Next lesson went quickly and to my luck no one questioned my disappearing act. I was given some homework which I couldn't even contemplate forgetting, so when the bell rang signalling for lunch I went straight to the library to start my homework as I didn't want to forget what I had just learned through my banging headache. As I got on with my work, I had noticed Angela wasn't in school today and had wondered why. Thinking deeply about the work, I was adamant over anything including Edward, I was going to graduate college. Time was passing to slowly for my liking as I had finished my homework now, and as I had half of lunch left I placed my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

"So this is where you have been hiding" a familiar voice declared

I groaned and lifted my head only to stare into the eyes I had been pinning after all day. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked. Totally ignoring his question I went on to start my own new round on blabbering "Look Edward I am so sorry about Friday, I" he cut me off. "Bella please you have nothing to apologise for". With that he reached for my hand and pulled me up put of my seat. "Come with me" I gave him a questioning look but complied with his request. I reached for my bag and swung it over my shoulder placing my hand in his.

The bell rang, for next lesson but Edward continued pulling me towards the front of school, until we reached his Volvo. I looked at him again. "Were ditching the rest of the day" he simply replied "Are we?" I asked, "Just get in the car Bella". I did and with that he drove, at a mad pace out of town and to the middle of no where unknown to me, It was a quiet secluded area of old woodland area we had arrived in before Edward stopped the car. The drive had been quiet and I found it quite uncomfortable knowing he knew what I had been up too. I continued staring out the window all the time feeling Edwards glare boring into me.

"Bella?" he whispered

"Why did you bring us here?"

"We need to talk about Friday and the weekend"

"Edward look I have apologised, for Friday and for what happened at the weekend I was partly just angry at you. And was also just celebrating Angeles birthday."

"Is that what you and Alice had argued about?"

"What you don't know?"

"Please enlighten me"

"Oh it was nothing, she was just mad because I had gone clubbing in Seattle"

"Bella!" he said sternly "You …, but I cut him of this time.

"Look Edward don't start the whole lecture thing again because it isn't worth it, it was my decision and I know it was reckless but it is not like I didn't know what I was doing. I was only clubbing because I wanted to forget Friday. When I said those things I wanted you so badly to ignore me. When you went, I wanted you to run back to me and hold me. I was just so angry at you. And if this is going to start every time I do something wrong or mess up, then what point is there in me being here with you" I whispered the last part. I got out the car and walked away with tears springing in my eyes.

I felt an arm grab, my shoulder, and before I knew it Edward lips were on mine. He pulled me so close to him I though he was going to crush every bone in my body.

As I began to feel dizzy, Edward didn't pull always he just slowed down. The kiss was so urgent I could feel Edward gripping my back; like he scared I was going to disappear. Edward pulled his mouth from mine, as a sigh for me to breathe, but he kept our closeness. I leaned my forehead against his and our lips were mere millimetres apart.

"Bella, can you possibly ever find it in your heart to forgive me my love?"

"I just did" I mumbled.

"Im so sorry, words cannot even describe, how I am feeling at the moment"

"Anger, frustration, helplessness, loneliness, relief, hope….. And love" I replied, because this is what I was feeling. And right know, everything that had happened was forgotten. In my mind it was Edward and I. no one would ever break it.

"You are extraordinary Isabella Swan."

"As are you Edward Cullen"

"I will always love you"

"As will I my love"

With that last word, I pulled my hands up into Edward bronze locks of curls and kissed him passionately. Edward didn't push me away he pulled me closer and we dropped to the ground tangled in a perfect embrace. Our circle. Our circle of love.

Right… Hello my kind readers…. The next few chapters are going to get explicit. But not in a horrible way. I needed a little bit of drama in this story before we got on with the main plot.

Well here goes and don't say I didn't warn you. Jodie x


	13. Chapter 13: Honey moon period

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Thirteen: "Honey moon period" 

_Bella's point of view _

It had been a couple of weeks since Edward and I had 'made up'. After our little embrace in the field we hardly kept our hands off each other literally. It was like Edward had a new lease of life. Even at school, I was the one who had to pull away from him for breath. As he no longer cared about that sort of control. If Edward had it his way, he would ditch every lesson, just to be able to get 'alone time' with me. Charlie had even started noticing this new found lease of love in both of us, and seemed happy for us, though we never put on to ,any display of affectioness behaviour in front of him, after all he is my dad. And I had to keep reminding Edward of that. Even though he had no qualms about this in front of his mum and dad either but I did feel slightly uncomfortable snogging Edward with Esme in the room. She declared she didn't mind but I did. Imagine it!

Carlisle seemed to be happy for his son, and has always welcomed me into his family with open arms, he saw me as his daughter the same as Alice and Rosalie. Currently I was at school enjoying lunch with the Cullen's and my other friends, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Mike and Jessica. It was actually quite nice even though I could say I was pleasantly distracted. As always I was cuddled up to Edward, as close as we could but also that would be deemed 'appropriate' in school. As I was trying to involve myself in conversation with Alice, Jess and Angela, I couldn't keep up due to the fact that Edwards free hand was running up and my thigh, rubbing and massaging, and getting all to close to one area for my liking, due to our environment. No else would have known what Edward was doing but I was sure of blushing scarlet red by know.

"Ehem?" I grunted.

"What?" Edward said innocently, his hand still rubbing.

"You know, what and stop now, before I do something I regret"

"Oh and what will that be?" he ignored me and carried on with his actions.

Right that was it. "Alice can you pass me the prawn salad sandwich for Edward, it was meant for his lunch as it is his favourite after all" I smirked to myself while Edwards hands abruptly stopped and he looked disgusted. Alice stopped herself from giggling. And Emmet looked like he was going to burst. "You going to eat your lunch Edward?" now I was the one acting innocently. Edward was now shooting death glares at me. But he had no choice he would have to stomach the sandwich, due to our company. Edward picked up the sandwich, and bought it to his mouth. He took the first couple of bite and looked like he was going to hurl. "Do you feel all right Edward?" Angela asked

After digesting the first sandwich, Edward replied "I think the seafood is of, im going…" before I knew it Edward was up out of his seat and heading for the boy's restroom at an oddly slow pace for a vampire.

"I think he is going to hurl" I laughed

"Good one Bells" Rosalie grinned.

"Why did you do that anyway? Emmet wanted to know the juicy details behind it.

"Nothing, I was just giving my boyfriend his lunch! Right Alice?" she smirked again. Only Alice would have known the real reason, as she proberly saw it. Stupid physic pixie. Saved by the Bell I thought as it rang for last period.

I had gym next so I would have to face Edward whether I liked it or not. He was sure not going to be happy, but I was phyicked up, he had to learn whatever he gave, he would get back, but only worse. I went into the changing rooms. To prepare myself for next lesson. Gym was one of my most hated things ever. I didn't even get why we had to participate, it wasn't like it was a must on curriculum. I pulled on my tight fitting white t shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms. My hair I just shoved up into a messy bun and it looked like I had just got out of bed. Alice came over to join me and we walked into class. We listened to our lecture and today was 'free gym' so we had a choice of what we wanted to do, from soccer to rounder's, dance or aerobics. We had to team up in pairs and of course I went with Alice.

"Aerobics is going to be the easierist" Alice quickly stated. I just followed and we went to the far corner of the gym where Alice tried to get my non coordination in the right sequence. After my fourth attempt I finally got, with 10 million falls in between that. Just as we were going through it again I felt two cold arms encase my waist from behind, which I jumped a little at, due to the fact I wasn't expecting it.

"Good one Edward, she just had it and you have to take her of task, this is MY time with Bella, go get over your food poisoning or something somewhere other than here" Alice went into a little rant of hers and I was bemused.

Edward tightened his grip round me and bought his lips to my ear "You are so going to pay for your little stunt earlier" he whispered

"Oh really, what little stunt was this?" I played dumb

"You cheeky little minx"

I turned round in his embrace forgetting where we were. "You are ..." kiss "Really "kiss "a bad" kiss "boy, Mr Cullen." He hugged me tight with a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Let's ditch"

"Erm Edward we are in the middle of the lesson."

"Oh well we can deal with conquences on Monday"

"Okay, lets go" with that we were out the fire exit, with the teacher and Alice yelling after us, but did I care at that moment no. all that I cared about was my love for Edward.

Okay just a filler, but this weekend hots up from here.

Jodie x


	14. Chapter 14:Friday Night

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Fourteen: Friday Night 

_Bella's point of view _

Edward had put me into his Volvo and we had sped away down the high way and out of forks. About an hour into the drive I broke the heavy silence. "Where exactly are we going Edward?"

"You will see my love, soon enough"

"Oh alright then"

I couldn't actually believe Edward and I had just ditched class right in the middle of the lesson and now we were on our way to an unknown destination out of forks and Charlie was going to flip, let alone Carlisle and Esme. Another half an hour and Edward pulled of the high way and down some country roads unfamiliar to me. We parked the car in what seemed to be a deserted car lot, and then he came round to my side and helped me out. It was cold!

"Get on my back" he instructed. I did as he said. With that he ran of in the south direction of the forest. It was certainly getting chillier by the second and I started shivering. Edward would have noticed this and we stopped, handing me his jacket.

"Thank you" it was couple more minutes at Edwards speed before we stopped again. This time we came to a sandy clearing and it took me a moment to realise that we were actually on a beach. A lot different to the one in la push but just as cold. It was a lot more beautiful.

"Edward why have you brought me to a freezing cold beach?" I was not happy.

"Because my love, this weekend is just about me and you, this place is perfect because it is so secluded, no one will find us here , I promise you that"

"What do you mean this weekend? Are we planning to camp out on the beach with no supplies or something?"

"Of course not love" he continued with a corked smile on his face "Just turn around and look over their darling" I did as he asked, not a happy bunny but suddenly changed my mind. Their was a beautiful little hut that looked like something from one of those old movies.

I left Edward arms and went to investigate.

As I reached the tiny wooden porch, I opened the door and inside it was so snug. Their was a beautiful fire burning and filling the room with an oaky type smell, with a sofa facing it. To the left was a small kitchen, it you could call it that and then their was another door leading off to somewhere unknown to me. The whole interior was the same wood but some what darker and cosy. There were no stairs indicating it was just one room. Edward had come in after me and closed the door.

"Do you like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It is very cosy and not over the top but why Mr Cullen?"

"Well let just say we have the whole weekend here, so make yourself feel at home"

With that Edward was in the kitchen making something. I looked around again and noticed there was a small television in the corner in front of the sofa, also on one cabinet; it held a couple of books and some old looking ornaments.

I went of and decided it was a good idea to find out what that other room was. It was a bathroom, small again but equipped with a shower and toilet. Even though I had no change of clothes I wanted a human moment. After going to the toilet I went for a shower and changed back into my joggers and t shirt afterwards. I left Edwards coat in the bathroom as the cottage/shack was surprisingly warm.

As I walked back into the other room, Edward was sat on the sofa waiting for me. He had got some furry throws from some where that were now waiting with him for me.

On the coffee table their was a plate on beans on toast and a hot chocolate.

"I figured you might be hungry"

"Absolutely" I perched myself on the end of the sofa and began to ate. By the time I had finished the hot chocolate and food I placed my self in Edwards arms. "That was desirous" I stated"

"Good my love" I then drifted of into a very deep sleep, forgetting everything, except being here in my gods arms.

Hey I know this is quick but I need it to build up for the next chapter….

Thanks Jodie x


	15. Chapter 15: Saterday

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Fifth teen: Saturday 

_Bella's point of view _

I still asleep, in my little dream land. I tired to recall last night's events in my head, and remember how blissful it was just to be me and Edward. No one else to worry about just us! As I was stirring I didn't feel the presence of him. I wanted him but couldn't. he wasn't here. I shot up of the sofa. I found a note sitting elegantly on the table. Curiousty got the better of me.

_Good morning my love. _

_I hope you have slept well. Don't worry you will see me soon enough, tome flies by when you keep yourself busy. Follow these instructions carefully. _

_1) Go eat….. I left some pop tarts on the side for you. _

_2) Have your human moment_

_3) No spoiling the surprise. _

_Once you have done all this, you will find another note. My love to always my sweet sweet Bella x_

Okay so this was weird but easy enough. Edward wanted to play a game. I could do that. I was so going to win this whatever, Isabella swan did not go out without a fight, and yes I would use my stubborn charm as soon as we were reunited.

I smiled to myself trying to copy my favourite of Edwards, the crooked one.

As I got up I went into the kitchen and sure enough there was a plate of pop tarts. Not caring that they weren't cooked, I grabbed the plate began scoffing one into my mouth, after the second or third I as bloated as a pig and though I was going to throw up. Right first instruction done.

Human moment now. I walked into the bathroom and had another shower. I wanted to feel relaxed and ready for the day. As I let the warm water cascade down my back I began thinking about Alice and Charlie. OMG, I hadn't called Charlie! He would be worried out of his mind. I jumped out the shower turning the now cold water of. I changed back in to my sweats and t shirt but grabbing Edwards coat as well. Edward hadn't been all that clever, I felt a bit dirty as I had n change of clothes what so ever!.

On the side of the sink their was yet another note.

_Well done Bella. Next you must go out on to the beach and look for clues. The wind will guide you do not worry, and if you find me you get to claim your prize. _

_Oh and don't worry about Charlie, Alice took care of it. _

I made my way out onto the sandy beach and was surprised at how warm it was. The sun was high in the sky and the blue water was calmly stretching over the horizon.

It was beautiful. I had to follow the wind but there was hardly any.

"Edward?" I called. Just as I said his name a whole gust of wind came blowing nearly toppling me over. Right I got the message that was the wind. But one thing I didn't quite understand was that the wind was blowing the direction of the sea.

I slowly walked to the beginning of the water trance; under a pebble I saw yet another note. I was really confused now. What the hell was Edward playing at now? This was so weird. I grabbed the note, hoping it was the last, because all I wanted now was my love.

_My love, I promised we would try, if that is still what you want. I love you one thousand times over, every time I see you, that love grows every single second. _

_Yes I will keep telling you this for eternity; I love you because it is true. I want us to whole, to be together in every single way possible. What do you have to do know? Walk in to the water, as far as you can while your feet are still touching the ocean floor. All you need to know after that is that I love you. _

I was in a state of shock I couldn't believe this; he was ready to take our relationship further, after I had been pestering him about it for months. He had refused to break the barriers but then again the last couple of weeks he been more lenient. I was scared to say the least. I didn't know what to do, how to do it, I was really lost, he had totally caught me of guard with this. It all made sense now! This whole weekend. He had planned this. He was such a sweetheart.

Slowly trying to act confident, I walked into the water bracing myself for freezing cold but it wasn't what I expected. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't overly warm, it was just a right temperature to be able to enjoy it. I had contemplated leaving my clothes at the shore but then again I wasn't that confident, I even still had Edwards coat on. Mental note to self, buy him a new one. I got just above waist high water and that was deep enough for me. I looked around at what to do now. Edward was no where in sight. Skimming the water with my hand I sighed. I would wait. Edward had wanted to play this game and I was going to comply with what he asked for now. I walked calmly back up the shore and discarded of Edwards semi wet coat and my soaked socks.

I then went back into the water, beginning to swim around. I loved this, the era was just so quiet, it was deafening in a weird way. But then again I am weird. I held my breath and dunked myself under the water. I was quite a good under water and cold stay their for a while so that was what I did. It gone about 2 minutes and was beginning to need breath but before I could go up myself I felt to cold hand grab at my shirt and pulled me back up the surface. This shocked me to core. I knew who it was but didn't expect, but anyways I stayed very calm, until Edwards eyes met mine and they were full of worry. I placed my hand on his cheek and nodded. No words were needed. I loved this man with my life and hated it when he was ever worrying. His arms wrapped around me casing my body in his. It was like fire and ice, total opposites but totally meant for one another. I felt like every nerve end in my body was alive with the amount of "electricity" which flowed between us.

He pressed his lips onto mine so gently and with the smallest amount of force, the sweetness overwhelming all of my senses. He began building the kiss and I could feel it become more and more passionate, he slid his tongue into my mouth, which I gladly accepted. It was the best taste in the world. He pulled me closer holding me to him, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, he settled his hands at my rear end as if he was holding my body, while I had mine tangled in his hair. I couldn't stop making out with him but I knew I had to as I needed breath.

"I love you Edward"

"As do I Bella"

With that he pulled us both deeper in the water, they were the only words spoken and it was all that was needed. Our new adventure with one another began here.

Well there we go chapter 15……

Review please

Jodie x x


	16. Chapter 16: Saterday Night

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Sixteen: Saturday Night

_Bella's point of view _

We had been in the water a long time but I was not growing tired neither was I growing cold. Edward had kept asking me if I was sure and if I was cold. "Edward for the last time I am sure about you, I always have been and always will be. Okay?" he nodded and went back to kissing me. Nothing had really changed except we had both lost our clothes some where along the way and we were both in our under garments. With the water around me I didn't feel cold being in Edwards arms it felt fine. Like it was meant to be. Like summer and winter, hot sun and cold snow.

He lowered his head and began placing chaste kisses along my jaw line, down my neck and back along shoulder bone. Leaving a trail of coolness after each kiss, it was blissful. Before going any lower he looked up in to my eyes, searching for acceptance, I simply nodded. Smiling at him with a big goofy grin. His cold tongue caused me to shudder with anticipation as he kissed my shoulder. Then ever so slowly he took his tongue across my body, licking circles around my breast, my whole body tightened as I felt my nipple become hard from the pleasure. He seemed to be aware of my every movement and it was evident he was enjoying himself, nuzzling his face in between them. He reached one of his hands around to the back and unclasped my bra, the thin material obviously getting in his way.

I pulled his head closer to my breasts and he took one of my nipples in his mouth, and began sucking. "Oh Edward faster please" I begged, whispering in the eerily silence.

This was the best thing I had ever experienced. And I am glad he was ready. Because I was defiantly reassured. I think I could quite easily become addicted to this. _Sex addict. Hmmmm. _

"Edward." I moaned, as I pulled his head in tighter. He seemed to enjoy my reaction to him. But then as he pulled his head back up to my lips I felt his reaction to me. I had given Edward Cullen, a vampire, an errection and I hadn't even done anything yet. I traced my hand down his bare chest, the warm water contrasting his cold skin. I could not see, only feel, the perfectly sculpted muscles. His hands were syncing with mine but on my back. He tensed as he was not sure of this move. He seemed to gasp for breath, though I knew he needed no air. "Not yet," he smiled. We need to head back to the cottage and with that I was flung on his back. As we made our back to our safe place.

Short but it was needed….. Review, Jodie xx


	17. Chapter 17: Going on to Sunday…

Unconditional 

Summary- Bella wants to fulfil an adventure she only wants to take with one person. She wants to deepen her love for this person in the most beautiful and desire binding way, that is filled with nothing but romance.

Rating- This Story is going to be rated "M" guys.

Chapter Seventeen: Going on to Sunday… and the rest! 

_Bella's point of view _

Edward and I had done, it we had finally made love to one another, we had taken it slowly and that was why it was the middle of Sunday. Edward had been so gentle with me it was unbelievable, the sensation I felt when he entered my body and we became one. It was desirable. I love him with every fibre of my being if not more. Our hands caressed each other for hours on end. I had explored his body with my tongue in the same way he had to me. It was so pure and filled with love. Like I had said at the beginning of this adventure,

"_**There is a special type of love that no one can truly explain until they have experienced it"**_

But now I could explain it, it was the creation ever, binding to people together in the most perfect way ever. It is so much more than just sex, it is

_Devotion _

_Loyalty _

_Kindness _

_Seriousness _

_Matureness _

_Security _

_Deepness _

_Trust _

_And most of all Love… _

Edward and I shared all of these. It was so true. Everyone deserved this happiness. No matter if they were human, vampire, werewolf or any other kind of creature. Everyone and everything in this world was created so it could be loved with every piece of dust left in the universe. Like a key and a door, we all match something!

I lay here in Edwards perfect arms, feeling whole, this was my safe haven, my security blanket. I remembered back over the nights events. I couldn't belive again repeating myself how perfect it had been,.

_Memory, of the previous night events………_

_As the time passed slowly, we were back at the cottage on the sofa in front of a blazing fire and staring deeply into each others eyes. We were ready I knew it._

_I moved closer to him, delicately taking his ice cold hand into mine. He lifted my our hands to his heart staring sincerely into my eyes still, I knew what he meant. He meant forever. We were both completely naked in front on one another know, I guess my excitement was evident to him as I blushed, but I was happy to, I wanted him to see al my true emotion at a time like this, something I knew I wouldn't have much longer. His face came close to my check and I placed a small kiss on his face. Leaving my lips there just feeling his tingling skin on mine. Edward ran one of his hands over my thighs and I panted, he wanted to tease me, tease me till I was literally begging, but I didn't care, it was all part of this moment this sanity which we were about to share with one another. Again Edward kissed all the way down my body until he was at my most private area. He looked up again and I nodded, god why couldn't he ever just do something but then again he was true gentleman that is being from the 1900's. Edward kissed my stomach once more before spreading my legs and moving his head. His tongue let loose and began to move in repetitive circles. It was so pleasurable but also frustrating, I was scared of pulling his hair out. Once he had savoured every last drop of me, he came back up to my face. He had a pleasing smile on his lips. In a syncing movement I made my way down do his large number, tracing his muscular chest with warm wet kisses. I looked and I liked what I saw. Slowly I moved my tongue and took him in my mouth, after a few minutes of repitive movements again and screams of pleasure from his part I looked up and smiled. Déjà vu or what? _

"_Are you ready for this my love?" _

"_Yes darling I have never been more sure about anything" _

_Edward kissed my lips in a passion filled embrace, before positioning him self in front of my spread legs. He moved to my entrance and with one small push I felt my body try to comply with his. I felt a sharp penetration then nothing but pleasure, I could recall a little blood trickling down my leg but nothing big. We were both lost in our orgasms. He was gentle moving in and out of me, but he got a perfect rhythm to satisfy us both. My hands ran up and down his back while he was doing this, my back arched in to his stomach, demanding more. He complied with actions and went harder and faster until we were both out of breath. He came out of me after his body filled mine and pulled me on top hip in his encasing arms. Finding my lips and kissing them, I thought I was going to loose my mind. He had sent so many shocks of pleasure through me it was amazing. I breathed in his scent, needing it. He pulled one of the furry comforters over us. "Rest now my love, we have the rest of eternity, and by the way you are perfect". __His voice sung, and I rested my body close to his, and I finally drifted off into a deep blissful sleep. In the arms of my best friend, my lover. My soul mate._

And here I was now, waking up from the best experience ever. Like Edward had said we had the rest of eternity, but that wasn't going to stop me. I had found my partner in this world and never again was I going to let him out of my sight. All the love in the world could not separate us, ever!

I had grown that intense chemistry with the love of my life and developed that breath taking bond. A love that is Unconditional.

Right so there it is the End… I was going to carry on but that is it guys, so did you like the turn out? Review

Jodie x


	18. Chapter 18: New on the story

Chapter 18: News on this story.

Hi guys.

Right _unconditional _was my first detailed accounted love story in that way. I decided to write it after a lot of requests for myself to write a lemon. but I am not going to make a habit of it. It was a nice experience to write something different but like always even in this story I had to add in some drama, what can I say I am the queen of drama and from now I will be sticking to the stories I like writing best.

There may be a possible sequel in the future. Because I have left the story off where I can continue it. It will not be soon but sometime in the foreseeable future.

I have really enjoyed writing unconditional, and to all the people who have read my story thank you. I am really grateful. I also have a busy year ahead of me due to exams for GCSE'S so things may be slow. Sorry …..

Speak to you all soon, hopefully with a completely new story Jodie x


End file.
